Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episodes
'Power Rangers Dino Thunder Logo' 'Episodes' #'Day Of The Dino Part 1' #*'Tommy Oliver, fights legions of mysterious beings as he flees an island, which eventually sinks beneath the sea.' #'Day Of The Dino Part 2' #*'With Kira a hostage of the mysterious Mesogog, Ethan & Conner demand that Doctor Oliver provide them with answers.' #'Wave Goodbye' #*'Conner’s ambition to become Reefside High’s top soccer player is put in jeopardy by his Power Ranger duties.' #'Legacy of Power' #*'Held captive by Mesogog, Tommy’s’ fate lies in his students uncovering his history as a Power Ranger in a series of video archives detailing the history of the various teams.' #'Back in Black' #*'The Dino Rangers uncover an invisiportal leading directly to Mesogogs’ lair. They break into the lab and rescue Tommy just as Mesogog is about to tamp into the energies of the Black Dino Gem.' #'Diva in Distress' #*'An old friend of Kira’s, a successful singing artist, returns to Reefside. Snobbish and spoiled by fame and her own beauty, the singer receives a shock when she is turned into an old, decayed woman by the monstrous Donkeyvac.' #'Game On' #*'Ethan, Kira, Devon & Cassidy all become trapped within the video game realm after falling victim to Mesogog’s new Demagnetron monster.' #'Golden Boy' #*'Zeltrax uses his own DNA to create a young warrior he names Goldenrod.' #'Beneath the Surface' #*'Elsa uses her guise of Principle Randall to intervene with the Dino Rangers efforts to place the Dimetrozord under their control and turns it against them.' #'Ocean Alert' #*'Mesogog captures the beautiful model and actress Nikki Valentina to use for his latest monster.' #'White Thunder Part 1' #*'Trent stumbles on to an invisiportal in Anton’s office and falls victim to the power of the White Dino Gem, corrupting him and turning him into the formidable White Dino Ranger.' #'White Thunder Part 2' #*'The Dino Rangers uncover a new Dinozord, but the White Ranger is able to steal a Dino Egg containing another.' #'White Thunder Part 3' #*'The White Ranger seizes control of the Stegozord and combines it with the new Dragozord.' #'Truth and Consequences' #*'Trent continues to battle the Dino Rangers & Mesogog, but when he nearly kills Kira, he recognizes her and tells her the truth about him.' #'Leader of the Whack' #*'A meteor alters the personalities of not just Mesogog’s forces, but also the Dino Rangers.' #'Burning at Both Ends' #*'Trent is corrupted entirely by the White Dino Gem, and he uses Kira’s trust in him to lure the Dino Rangers into a trap.' #'The Missing Bone' #*'One of Tommy & Mercer’s older experiments resurfaces and seizes control of Kira.' #'Bully for Ethan' #*'While practicing for soccer, the school bully kicks the soccer ball, which ends up in Ethan’s path, and knocks his laptop out of his hand. Ethan is angry, and starts insulting the bully, who arranges for a fight to be held.' #'Lost & Found in Translation' #*'Conner, Ethan & Kira are astounded to discover that Japan has produced a television series based on the Dino Rangers.' #'It's a Mad Mad Mackerel' #*'Kira gains the position of an assistant on a popular children’s series, but it’s mascot is captured and transformed into the Mad Mackerel.' #'Copy That' #*'Zeltrax tries to frame the White Dino Ranger by using his Copyotter to copy his weapon and frame him into destroying Mesogog’s Lab.' #'Triassic Triumph' #*'Zeltrax creates a new monster from the White Ranger Clone’s DNA, White Terrorsaurus. Unable to defeat White Terrorsaurus and the White Ranger, the Dino Rangers must uncover a legendary shield.' #'A Star is Torn' #*'Kira gains a record deal, but is there more to this than simply getting a major break?' #'A Ranger Exclusive' #*'Cassidy auditions for the position of a television reporter, whilst Mesogog hatches an insane scheme to destroy Jupiter and disrupt Earth’s magnetic field.' #'Tutenhawken's Curse' #*'Ethan accidentally reads a prophetic message of doom left behind by the ancient Egyptian monster Tutenhawken, who awakens as Ethan begins to suffer a series of misdemeanors.' #'Disappearing Act' #*'Tommy finally uncovers a means of demorphing, but the consequences render him permanently cloaked in invisibility. Meanwhile, Ethan & Cassidy go on their first date.' #'Fighting Spirit' #*'Hayley attempts another means of restoring Tommy to his original, and visible form, but during the operation the Black Dino Gem malfunctions the equipment and shatters into three halves, leaving Tommy in a coma.' #'The Passion of Conner' #*'Conner pretends to care about a preservationists crusade to protect a tree from being demolished, with both unaware that the tree carries water from a Fountain Of Youth. Zeltrax transforms this tree into a monster and feeds off its energy, gaining a new form and terrifying powers.' #'Isn't it Lava-ly' #*'Elsa captures Reefside’s leading volcano authority and transforms him into a monster that will willingly locate and trigger the dormant volcano outside the city.' #'Strange Relations' #*'The White Ranger Clone discovers to his horror that the existence of two White Rangers is causing a disruption within the Morphing Grid, and only one of the two must exist.' #'Thunder Storm Part 1' #*'Lothor escapes from The Abyss Of Evil and promptly traps and turns the three Wind Ninja Rangers against their allies with the aid of special morphers that restore their powers, but bend them to his will.' #'Thunder Storm Part 2' #*'With the Wind Rangers still under Lothor’s control, Mesogog allies himself with him and they combine their forces. Meanwhile, Cam, Hunter & Blake venture to The Abyss Of Evil itself to retrieve the Samurai Amulet. When the Wind Rangers are freed from their enslavement by their friends, all eleven Power Rangers battle Mesogog & Lothor’s armies.' #'In Your Dreams' #*'Deciding that the Power Rangers are completely vulnerable in their sleep, Elsa decides to send monsters into the dreams of each Power Ranger.' #'Drawn Into Danger' #*'One of Trent’s idols, the renowned comic artist Carson Brady is given a new pen by Elsa, but when he uses it to illustrate a new comic, he traps the Dino Rangers in another dimension against an invincible monster.' #'House of Cards' #*'Ethan’s prized Ruby Dragon Card that he uses to win the card game “Dragon Wars” is confiscated by Principal Randal. Tommy’s efforts to regain the card ultimately lead to him discovering Randal’s true identity.' #'A Test of Trust' #*'Discovering that Trent has hid the secret of Mesogog from them, the Dino Rangers discuss whenever or not he can be trusted.' #'Thunder Struck Part 1' #*'Mesogog prepares the final stages of his scheme to restore the planet to the age of the dinosaurs and unleashes a cannon that will transform all human life into the species.' #'Thunder Struck Part 2' #*'Zeltrax captures Elsa and destroys the Dino Lab before unveiling his powerful Zelzord. Tommy ventures into the Zelzord to confront Zeltrax, ultimately defeating him, but the destruction of the maverick Zelzord itself is only the tip of the iceberg.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Dino Thunder